Question: Vanessa has walked her dog for a total of $48$ kilometers since she started walking daily. She has been walking $8$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Vanessa been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Vanessa has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $48\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $48\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = 6\text{ days}$